


harry and cooper smooch

by roguerey



Category: Twin Peaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguerey/pseuds/roguerey





	harry and cooper smooch

"I'm gonna kiss ya now, Coop," said Harry.

"Go right ahead, Sheriff."

They smooched.


End file.
